AO-004
AO-004: Sacrifical Tumbleweed Class: Alarming Status: Unconfirmed Termination Discovery: AO-004 was discovered in a rural farm in western Mexico, after reports of a family committing ritualistic sacrifice of their children. They reported seeing a strange tumbleweed that seemed to have the screaming face of a child inside of it, commanding them to sacrifice their young. This was the third case until AO-004 was ████████. Anomaly: AO-004-1 is seemingly unaffected by the tumbleweeds constant rolling and moving, staying in the same position at all times unless it is attempting to communicate. Any individual who sees AO-004 will seemingly forget its existence until that individual is with their family, containing themselves, their partner and at least two children within the ages of 8 and 14. Upon contact with their family is established, AO-004 will appear out of some kind of dust devil, the face staring at the family. Individuals questioned after this experience state that AO-004 told them to sacrifice their young to it, otherwise the great calamity will occur. It is unknown what this calamity is. . Description: AO-004 is a tumbleweed belonging to the Kali Tragus genus, believed to be around 40 years old. Said tumbleweed seems normal to anyone under the age of 27 or who has no family. However, if the individual who sighted AO-004 has a family of 4 or more members or is between the age of 27-48, they will see AO-004-1. AO-001 is a child's face, believed to be 8 years old, made from a ghostly blue gel of unknown properties. AO-004-1 seems to have the ability of telepathy, able to speak into the minds of those who it chooses as its victims. AO-004-1 has been interviewed once, during containment, when Commander ████████ asked: “What... What the fuck is that thing?”. AO-004-1 replied in the heads of all units sent out to retrieve it, stating 'I do not know what I am, I simply am. The great calamity is coming, and you must send me your young, so that we may fight it together.' AO-004-1 hasn’t spoken to any personnel since. Containment: AO-004-1 is to be kept inside a standard containment unit, filled with dust and sand debris and set to a heat of 40 Celsius. AO-004 is to be given at least 1 family per month and interviewed every 2-8 weeks. AO-004-1 is believed to be Terminated, after Incident Report 004-A which is attached below. Addendum 004-1: Debrief log from Commander ████████, Section 4 Paragraph 2. “Well, you see sir, it just. . . spoke to us. I don’t know how to explain it, but after I muttered ‘the fuck is that’ it kind of just… Spoke to us. Afterward, it refused to answer any more questions, but it said something about “the great Calamity” whatever the fuck that is. I'm sorry sir, but I just don’t know what else it wants besides █████████.” End of section. Incident Report 004-A: Upon a containment breach at Site █████████, AO-004 had escaped containment and was seemingly headed for the open Desert. Recontainment Squadron Delta intercepted AO-004, but a new recruit that had been given a Flamethrower for self defence torched AO-004. When questioned, The recruit stated it looked like a normal tumbleweed, no faces or demon children. The recruit was 23, which is why he was unaffected by AO-004. Upon being torched, AO-004-1 began screaming, shouting about the Great Calamity and calling for its mother. Squadron Delta later began experiencing symptoms similar to that of a migraine, before simultaneously dying four days later from internal bleeding in the brain. . Addendum 004-2: “It is believed AO-004 is terminated, but reports of a similar occurrence have been coming in from Arizona, the only problem is each squadron sent out keep disappearing. I'm. . . I'm not sure what we’re going to do. If our men keep disappearing I’m afraid we’re going to need the help of a different kind, contact ███████” -Director ████████, Head of containment at Site-███████ Category:AO's